This invention relates to pavers, and, more particularly, to pavers of the type commonly known in the art as slope-pavers.
A primary object of the present invention is to afford a novel paver.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel paver which is well adapted for paving surfaces which slope upwardly at an appreciable angle, such as, for example, in the nature of forty-five degrees.
Slope-pavers have been heretofore known in the art. However, such pavers that have been known in the art, have had several inherent disadvantages, such as, for example, being complicated in construction and operation; not being reliable in operation; spreading the concrete in such a manner that it tends to slump downwardly along the surface being paved; not being effective to properly smooth and compact the concrete being laid; or being expensive in construction and operation, and the like. It is an important object of the present invention to overcome such disadvantages of slope-pavers heretofore known in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel slope-paver which is effective to spread concrete on a sloping surface in a novel and expeditious manner.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel slope-paver which is effective not only to spread the concrete, but to effectively smooth and compact the same.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel slope-paver which embodies a vibrating pan constituted and arranged in a novel and expeditious manner for spreading, smoothing and compacting concrete on a sloping surface.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel slope-paver of the aforementioned type wherein the movement of the pan is so controlled that it spreads the concrete only during movement of the pan up the slope to be paved; the pan is lifted off from the concrete before moving back down along the slope so as to prevent concrete being dragged down the slope; the pan is not vibrated during movement thereof along the slope, in spaced relation thereto; and the pan is moved into spreading engagement with the concrete, and vibration thereof is commenced after the pan has again started to move up the slope.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel slope-paver which is practical and efficient in operation and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings, which, by way of illustration, show a preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what we now consider to be the best mode in which we have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.